


Chrismukkah

by memoriesofrain



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Chris loves to decorate, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Decorating, Dorks in Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Hanukkah, Hanukkah Decorations, M/M, Secret Santa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Until Dawn Secret Santa, chris has been upgraded to boyfriend, chris wants to incorporate hanukkah into his christmas decorations, sam is an angel, sam is josh's best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: Chris loves Christmas with all his heart and always goes a little overboard with decorating. When Josh moves in with him, he's even more excited to spend the Christmas season celebrating with his boyfriend.But Josh also celebrates Hanukkah.Well, Chris never did anything by halves.





	Chrismukkah

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for [lovelystylinson26](https://lovelystylinson26.tumblr.com) on tumblr! I hope you have a wonderful holiday and enjoy this fic :)

Chris was a lot of things: goofy, a nerd, hopeless romantic, friendly, etc. One thing you’d never guess was how much of a Christmas enthusiast he was. The lights, the tacky sweaters, the cheesy Hallmark movies that started before Thanksgiving, the delicious treats and food, everything about Christmas, Chris was a fan of.

This year, he’d set out his lights a couple of days after November 1st, blasted Christmas music throughout his apartment at obnoxious levels, and set up his tree and his wide collection of nerdy ornaments hung proudly from the branches. He was always excited for this time of year.

When he and Josh moved in together it became blaringly obvious that he’d have to rethink some things.

While Josh celebrated Christmas, he also celebrated Hanukkah, which was a whole other ballpark that went over Chris’ head. It was something about lighting candles and ancient secrets and hope and oil or something that got jumbled up in his head and left him more confused each time Josh tried to explain it. It always made him feel stupid that he wasn’t grasping the holiday, especially since Josh had taken the time to explain it. Three different times. But who was counting?

“You really don’t have to worry, Cochise,” Josh said with that easygoing smile that made Chris’ heart race even after they’d been dating for over a year. Wasn’t he supposed to be immune to Josh’s everything? “It’s not that big of a deal.”

Chris shook his head. “But it is! I want us to celebrate holidays together,” he explained. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked around at all the Christmas decorations. “I’ve known you forever, I knew you celebrated Hanukkah, but I guess since you also celebrate Christmas I kinda overlooked Hanukkah.” Chris gave him an imploring look. “What do we need to get?”

Josh shrugged. “I have a menorah, that’s all I really need.”

“Josh, don’t do this to me man. I am trying to be number one boyfriend over here and support your holiday traditions.”

Josh sent him a mischievous grin. “I thought I was number one boyfriend. There is that mug…”

“We share that mug and you know it.”

Josh laughed and held his hands up in surrender. It was nice to see Josh smiling and laughing around this time of year. In the past, Josh had suffered from pretty severe seasonal depression, but they were both crossing their fingers that Josh’s new medication would do its job considering it had worked so far.

Well, that and the sun lamp he’d put up at the desk Josh liked to work at when he was writing scripts.

Josh patted the seat beside him and Chris happily obliged. His boyfriend wasted no time and quickly began moving Chris around until Josh decided he was in the best position to use as a pillow. Chris looked fondly down at the short mess of curls that tickled his chin and pressed his face in them to kiss Josh’s head. Josh made an approving noise and snuggled further up to him.

“Cochise, I’m serious though, don't worry about it.”

Chris didn’t say anything, and grabbed Josh’s hand to lace their fingers together. He stared at the television screen that was playing some brightly colored anime about all the countries as people that Josh had recently gotten them into and nodded his head.

“Yeah, okay.”

 

Needless to say Chris ended up at his local craft store not even two hours later. He’d told Josh he was going out for groceries and since Josh had a session with his doctor today, he’d have some time to decorate before Josh came home.

Now if he could just figure out what he was doing.

He’d wandered around the holiday section of the store for a while, but he wasn’t having much luck. The Christmas decorations were on full display, shining and twinkling in their glory of reds and greens and gold. He’d even found a little machine that made fake snow. But no Hanukkah.

Deciding he’d be better off just asking a store clerk he walked up to the first one he saw. She gave him a wary look, but Chris tried to give off the friendliest vibes he could.

“Hey, sorry to bug you ma’am,” Chris said, shuffling his feet.

She sighed and he watched in mild awe as her expression practically melted into that ‘customer retail worker smile.’ “It’s no problem at all, what can I help you with,” she asked animatedly.

Chris cleared his throat. “I’m uh- I’m looking for Hanukkah stuff?” He took another glance around at all the Christmas decorations. “I thought, y’know because this is a craft store.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Cutting it a bit close aren’t you?”

Chris shrugged and grinned. “Kinda realized my boyfriend celebrates it this morning.”

“Just this morning?”

“Admittedly, he also celebrates Christmas so it didn’t fully connect when he told me he celebrated both that he _actually celebrates_ _both_ , y’know?”

She looks five seconds away from busting a gut at his expensive and to be honest, Chris wouldn’t blame her. It’s a lame excuse for not knowing his boyfriend celebrated Hanukkah. He let her gather herself before pressing her on answering his question.

“So, Hanukkah stuff, got any?”

“Oh right!” She fluttered around before turning towards the back of the store. “Yeah, we have some back here.”

He furrowed his brows in confusion. Why wouldn’t they have _both_ holidays at the front of the store, even if just as a sale booster? Seemed like the smarter solution but he didn’t say anything aloud.

“Our Hanukkah stuff is right here,” the woman said coming to a stop.

Chris stared at the pathetic display in front of him. The whole thing barely took up one of those little island sections and was mostly just paraphernalia that, while was admittedly funny, wasn’t exactly what he was looking for.

He heard himself mumble a soft thanks as he began putting things in his cart. He grabbed a tablecloth in blue and white with Hanukkah symbols on it and some napkins. He grinned when he found garland with the Star of David and an ornament of it too. After picking up a few more items he stared at his basket.

And then it came to him.

He could just mix them! He all but ran to the tree section and hefted a little tree into his cart before picking up a set of white lights. He put two boxes of blue and silver ornaments in his cart and went back to the Hanukkah section to pick up another two garlands and the only menorah they had in the whole store. It’d seen better days, probably damaged during shipping but it’d work for what Chris needed it for.

As he checked out, after thanking every higher being up there for sales and coupons, he pulled his phone out and quickly called the only person he could trust to help him with his plan.

This was going to be great.

 

“Is there a reason you called me for this?” Sam asked, as she helped him string lights around the second tree in their living room. Chris made sure the two trees balanced each other out as to not make the room seem crowded and cluttered. “Wouldn’t Beth or Hannah have been the better option?”

Chris shook his head. “You’re Josh’s other best friend,” he insisted. “You know what things he likes.”

Sam snorted. “So do you.”

“Yeah, well, you’re here to kinda keep me in check.”

She raised her brows. “Keep you in check? Why?”

Chris laughed sheepishly. “I uh- I can get a little crazy with the decorating if I don’t have someone there to reign me in.”

“I feel like this comes with a story.”

“Josh may or may not have had to talk me out of putting up an inflatable snowman on our balcony.”

Sam grinned. “How big?”

Chris sighed. “Like 7 feet?” He rolled his eyes as she dissolved into laughter. “Yeah yeah, it’s funny, I get it, are you going to help me put the rest of this up or not?”

Sam pretended to wipe a tear away, amusement glittering in her eyes. “I’m going to have to or else you might find an inflatable dreidel to put up instead of the snowman.”

Chris had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from asking if they actually made those.

The decorating went smoothly after that; they put all the ornaments on the tree and used the tablecloth he’d gotten as a makeshift tree skirt. It looked a little gaudy but it was the holidays, Chris reasoned with himself, it wasn’t too big of an issue.

He moved Josh’s menorah from its out-of-the-way position on the bookshelf to front and center on their counter and made sure to put the candles for it beside it. He’d also picked up a couple of extra sprigs of white pine that he stuck in his garland that helped tie the decorations together. He had Sam slap some glass clings to their window while he did the finishing touch on the Hanukkah tree. Hanukkah bush? It didn’t matter.

He was going to put that cheap menorah on the tree as its star.

He’d already put batteries in the thing and had flicked it on and was pleased with the light it produced. He took a garland tie and began strapping it to the tree as securely as he could. Luckily the thing wasn’t very heavy or the whole thing would probably droop or tip over. He took a step back to admire his work.

“Wow, that actually doesn’t look half bad,” Sam commented, crossing her arms proudly over her chest.

“It’s a work of art,” Chris corrected, admiring the way the two holidays blended in the apartment. He just hoped Josh felt the same way about it. Well, Josh would probably thank him even if he thought it was too much. “Sam, thank you for helping out, but I need you to get out before Josh comes back.” Now that he thought about it, Josh should’ve been back an hour ago.

As if reading his thoughts Sam gave his shoulder a reassuring pat. “I had Beth keep him busy for a while, she’s just waiting for my signal and he’ll be on his way.”

He was once again baffled by Sam’s ability to think ahead and the combined efforts of their group’s honorary power couple. If they were anyone else, Sam and Beth would probably take over the world. Lucky for everyone, the two weren’t at all interested in striving for a position of power.

“Have I told you that you and Beth are awesome?”

“Not enough probably,” she finished slipping her jacket on and pulled her phone out to tell Beth she could let Josh come home. Once she sent her text she looked back at Chris. “I expect you to film Josh’s reaction to all this, Chris, okay? HD please.”

And then it was just Chris, surrounded by holiday cheer.

 

* * *

 

Josh didn’t know what to think when Beth had said she wanted to talk when he got out of his appointment. She didn’t give any other indication on what she wanted to talk about, but he shouldn’t have been worried. She’d asked how he and Chris were doing before she began talking about Sam and their plans for the holidays.

It was nice nonetheless, but he was glad he was heading back home.

He fiddled with his keys for barely ten seconds before the door was swung open revealing Chris wearing a giant grin. Either grocery shopping had gone really well or he’d done something he was excited to show him.

“Hey Josh,” Chris greeted, practically vibrating with excitement.

“Hi Chris,” Josh replied, his brows climbing up his forehead. “Am I allowed to come in?”

His boyfriend nodded his head like a human bobble head, taking a step back and with a flourish of his arm gestured for him to enter. Josh snorted at his antics before stepping through the door and passed their little entrance-way into the living room.

Then he saw why Chris was so excited.

There were decorations everywhere. Blue and silver garlands were mixed with the original green and red ones, new window clings of dreidels and menorahs mixed with the ones of gingerbread houses and Christmas trees, even the bowl of Christmas chocolates now included golden chocolate coins.

And then there was the tree.

He looked at the tree skirt and had to hold in his laughter when he saw it was a repurposed Hanukkah themed tablecloth. The lights and the ornaments were tasteful and looked beautiful when the lights hit them. He got to the star and couldn’t hold on any longer. He burst into fits of laughter, clutching his sides.

Of course Chris would make a menorah the star of their Hanukkah tree. Of course he would go to the trouble of making sure Josh didn’t feel left out in the decoration department since he celebrated Hanukkah.

It took a minute to calm himself down, but when he did he saw Chris still wearing that proud smile.

“Is this what you were doing while Beth distracted me?” Josh asked.

Chris shrugged. “That was Sam’s doing,” he admitted, “she helped with getting this all set up.”

“I love it.” Josh meant it, he never would have thought that his boyfriend would do something like this, but he was ecstatic.

Chris gaped like a fish at him. “You really mean that?”

Josh nodded. “Absolutely.” He took another look around the room and felt his heart skip a little when he saw all the little details Chris had included. “For now, I can say you’ve won the title of number one boyfriend.”

His boyfriend sent him a cheeky grin. “I thought we shared that mug.”

Josh rolled his eyes. “You’re a dork.”

“That you love.”

His smile grew soft. “Yeah, that I love.”

They stood there in companionable silence, and Josh saw the flush that spread across Chris face as his boyfriend laced their fingers together. Josh leaned his head against Chris shoulder.

“So is it safe to assume you didn’t get groceries?” Josh asked.

Chris made an affirming noise. “Yeah, just decoration shopping, why?”

“We’re going to have to do takeout then, since we don’t have anything here to eat.” Chris groaned, his head dropping to his chest. Josh rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek. “Can we order pizza?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have time, I'd love to hear what you thought of this :D
> 
> If you have any prompts or you'd like to read more of my writing you can go to [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com) on tumblr or read them here.


End file.
